zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Best In The Game
Today we got home rather early from work We already went back at Grand Pangolin Arms before it got dark At this time of the day, me and my darling fox just spend some free time together He´s relaxing at the moment while I´m making us some supper I leave the kitchen after finishing up some blueberry carrot muffins From the living room I hear the noises of clashing swords There you are, my dear Nick, playing our very own gaming system Looks like today´s game happens to be the Wilderness Kingdom It´s one of your favorite games, taking place in a Celtic fantasy world With its open world adventure and RPG gameplay, a fun ride is at hand You smile at me, telling that you started a new game and created a new character I take a look and see a rabbit warrior princess that looks quite familiar It looks just like me, making me blush and feel quite flattered You tell that by playing as her, you fight for the honor of your beloved girlfriend Curiously, I sit down and watch how your gameplay is doing Looks like you put some real effort and skill points on her magic and swordfighting Delighted, I give my brave adventurer a kiss of good luck You´re going to need both that and skill to complete your task While playing, we share the muffins with a nice cup of coffee At a good distance from TV, I sit in your soft lap, my favorite place So far, you´re doing great in your character´s epic adventures You even hand me the controller and let me try it out at times Too bad this one doesn´t have a multiplayer, that´d be tons of fun However, it´s been said that it´ll be featured in the sequel coming soon As a few hours pass , your character´s progress gets nicely further You defeat a big dragon boss and get a nice level up for her But to me, the greatest hero I myself know is you Strong, sensitive, sexy and cuddly to boot After you save and close the game, I too want to celebrate your little success And what better way to do it than a couple of bunny kisses? We get natural and start cuddling on a rug by our fireplace I love feeling the touch of your paws around me, handsome You´re great in the game, but in real life is where your real strength lies Nick, your courage and chivalry beats even that of the best of knights No partner is as close and important to me as you are You wag your tail while stroking my dewlap with a touch most gentle I give you a very romantic look as I kiss your softly on the snout That´s the most potent kind of “power-up” a hero like you can get Before going to sleep, we´re having a relaxing bath together On an autumn night like this, it´s a good way to keep us warmer I love how my partner and boyfriend is someone who I can always relax with Together, we can always overcome any obstacle in our path I don´t care how small or seedy our little apartment is As long as it´s the place where me and my fox can spend our days and nights Like me, my dear Nick has the will to overcome any challenge Whatever you try, you always put your best in the game. Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories where Nick and Judy play video games